ElmoreNetNEO
by scheese9
Summary: in 2030, Elmore is Change, It Rename "New Elmore" What The Change? New Elmore is a futuristic, we have a hyper car, neon-light city, the fast-er-er-er lane internet and more.
1. Chapter 1

NEO CHAPTER 1.

It's 2030 State has changed the Elmore, But it's re-name New Elmore or NE, For Short. The Expressway is Upgrade After So Long year. The Rainbow Factory has new Female CEO of all time, name Masami Yoshida, She Was 3rd Richest Female on a The Greedy Magazine. we elected a new mayor of new elmore city, somebody who change the state, independent Liberal Male Pink Flower, Leslie. And for President Of The United States, we now have First Conservative Cloudy Female President, Yuki Yoshida. For Our Vice President, It's Nicole Watterson. One of the first laws the passed under President Yoshida was a law end deal with China. A couple other major Racist Traditional advancements was the removal of the Communist Chinese People, believe that the chinese immigrant must be punished or deported to china. Nicole $900 Billionaire turn into $1 Trillionaire Sister and Woman Basketball Elmore Champion, Stephanie Senicourt made Energy Drink, it's name Senicourt Celebirty Drink, and she like to invent sport mashup of basketball, volleyball and tennis, it's CourtBall. Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald stay in The Watterson House during New Elmore.

Gumball Watterson, he married penny year ago. Now he drunk sleeping during couch while he didn't looking a television, but spend everyday drinking at pub or bar areas all around new elmore. Penny Fitzgerald come back from outside after paparazzi like to shooting on it and call her "Completely Bald", she was not happy with drunk gumball watterson.

"Not Again, Drunk Husband" Penny Fitzgerald angry.

Penny fitzgerald slap gumball face, gumball watterson wake up.

"what going on?" gumball watterson say.

"how you doing do, gumball? Are you drunk?" Penny Fitzgerald not happy, she want gumball watterson to the rehab.

Gumball Watterson don't understand it and fine . he came outside for went to rehab while he should get in car but the paparazzi like to shooting on it. Penny Fitzgerald smile over gumball went to rehab. And she knew the paparazzi was full of crap. Penny Fitzgerald sitting the couch, smoking cigarettes.

"alright, I'm losing my patience for no reason and I'm getting too old for this crap." Penny Fitzgerald say.

Penny fitzgerald get a call from chrome Smartphone that she keeps hidden in his couch, she picks the phone up speak British and says,

"Who The What is Calling me?"

"It's Rachel, Bitch" Rachel Wilson answers back.

Penny Think long and hard, while smoking a cigarettes before they stop it.

Rachel Wilson want Penny to come Her House, while she doing chew bubblegum before all out of bubblegum.

"oh okay, rachel wilson. I coming to you. But My Husband, Gumball went to rehab, there no my car, sorry. But I walk right now." Penny say, agree it while hang up on it.

Penny Fitzgerald stay out from couch, while come outside, walking for The Rachel Wilson House.

A Penny doing Walking For The Rachel Wilson House Later…

In A Rachel Wilson House.

The doorbell rings. Rachel Wilson excitedly opens the door to reveal Penny Fitzferald, while she tired of walking after she come to the rachel wilson house.

"welcome, penny. the dinner is already ready. We're got my own vodka, ElmoWil. It's success for a younger." Rachel Wilson say, when penny went to dinner at the rachel wilson house.

"uh, yeah I think so, rachel wilson." Penny Fitzgerald Sure.

As Penny Fitzgerald sits in the dining room, Rachel Wilson returns to the kitchen, she looks out the kitchen fridge to open it to reveal a Smart Ultra HDTV dinner, it's 2 Taco, Spicy French Fries. Rachel Wilson pick Smart Ultra HDTV dinner up, close the kitchen fridge then Put it in Chrome Microwave Rachel Wilson press the cooking. And Waiting. The Assassin jump in of window to threat rachel wilson with a laser knife.

"show your whore, you're spoiled bitch" The Assassin say, while he want to murder rachel wilson.

Rachel Wilson pull out a mini axe

"You call that a knife? This is a Knife" Rachel Wilson say.

"ladies, this is a not knife. That's fricking Mini-AXE." The Assassin is now suspicious.

Rachel Wilson knew it, while she throw mini-axe on the assassin. The assassin get axed, blood splat on Rachel Wilson shirt. Rachel Wilson pick mini-axe up under the assassin body.

"but he can do it?" Rachel Wilson say.

Rachel wilson put the assassin body in the oven, no ones hear it. Microwave ding ding, rachel wilson stop It, then open microwave to pick 2 Taco and Spicy French Fries, put it on plate. Rachel Wilson holding it while comeback from the kitchen, set the table. But she add 1 ElmoWil vodka on it.

"Penny, I Hope You're ready for Two Taco and Spicy French Fries" Rachel Wilson say.

"why you so blood on your shirt?" Penny Truth on Rachel Shirt.

"No No Nooo, it's still wine splat on my shirt" Rachel Wilson is better at lying.

"Funny, Still Funny." Penny Say.

Two Minutes Later

Rachel and Penny are drinking elmowil and eating the two taco, spicy french fries. Penny taste, while she recognized it, Examines the taco, etc.

"I like to said it, These Taco are quite similar to Not Mexican Taco at Every Taco Fast Food Around All The Areas or Why Not?" Penny say.

"oh, no. Patented Wrapped In Plastic, Ohh American Think Taco is pretty good as a god church" Rachel Wilson is better at honest.

"Is It Truth?" Penny question on Rachel.

Penny is about to uncover Rachel truth or lies except nothing goes wrong. Rachel don't know how to describe what she done.

"uhh, The Body Pillow?" Rachel Wilson Say.

Penny Fitzgerald is shocked.

"B-BODY PILLOW? IT'S FOR WEEABOO, ANIME LOVER? THESE NERD LOVE IT THIS YEAR OF IT, THIS DAY OF IT? ? BODY PILLOW IS STILL GIRLFRIEND OR BOYFRIEND?" Penny angry.

"Yes." Rachel Wilson answer back.

"Can I See It Or Can I Hug it?" Penny Question.

"No." Rachel Wilson answer back again, when she not happy.

Penny Fitzgerald came outside from the rachel wilson.

"alright, Rachel. I'll like said to it, you made good dinner." Penny Say, While Thumb Up on Rachel.

"No Problem, Penny." Rachel Wilson Answer Back.

Penny Fitzgerald walk away out of rachel wilson house.


	2. Chapter 2

NEO CHAPTER 2

Penny Playing Courtball With Rachel during Courtball Court.

Rachel Spike a Green Ball With Yellow Line at the ground to entering Penny goal net. Penny jumping for ball in goal net and now she not better at being Goalee. Penny miss it, falling to the ground, A Ball enter her goal.

"Damn." Said penny during she losing to Rachel Wilson at Courtball Match.

Rachel Wilson pick a ball, when she balance a ball.

"ah sorry, can I speak your manager?" say Rachel Wilson while holding a ball.

Penny not laughing with it.

Penny and Rachel exit the Courtball court while waiting for Gumball Watterson automobile.

"I'm So Curious till I still think gumball Watterson, my husband is comeback from the rehab. Honesty, I don't have hair anymore, i got bald." Penny said while she better at honesty.

Rachel Wilson laughing while making fun of Penny Head.

"This is not a Funny, Rachel Wilson" Angry Penny.

Marian, silly liberal who want sharia law in new elmore From German watching penny and Rachel waiting for Gumball Watterson automobile.

"I wish, I kill penny and Rachel Wilson with knife." Say marian while he wanting to kill two woman.

But, Marian getting hit by a Gumball Watterson automobile, he can't give up while he trying to steal a Gumball Watterson automobile and getting hit by a automobile cardoor while Gumball Watterson Opening It, Marian is knocked.

"What The What? Oh I back from the rehab, Honey" say gumball when giving a look and laughing at Marian.

"This is not a funny, you murder that homeless" said penny.

"this is not a good humor, old babies" Rachel Wilson said on Gumball laughing at Martin.

How Gumball Watterson throws a gumball at marian? Fifth.

Gumball and Penny Talking To Each.

Darwin Watterson Come in

Gumball Back Penny Arm, around look at Darwin Watterson.

"Hey, Gumball Watterson, nice to see you" said Darwin Watterson.

Gumball Watterson quitting back Penny arm, when he walk to Darwin Watterson.

"Hey, Darwin What Up?" Say Gumball while going to make handshake with a brother, Darwin Watterson.

"Sup, Give me a Kiss?" Say Darwin.

"No Homo" Gumball say, having French kiss with Darwin Watterson. Penny and Rachel shocking on it.

Gumball Watterson Around look at Penny and Rachel during Darwin Watterson French Kiss.

"What? It's The Internet, they made me do it. It called GumWin. I think Diaper Panda Made DO It." Say Gumball.

Darwin Watterson finished French Kiss on Gumball Watterson for Meeting Ex-Girlfriend, Rachel Wilson. Gumball Watterson helps Penny enter a Gumball Automobile.

"hey Darwin Watterson, I like to said it, you were a good fish brother, peace" Gumball Happy, While He Thumb Up at Darwin Watterson.

"Nobody's A Nobody and everybody is weird like you and me" Darwin Watterson happy while he peace sign at Gumball Watterson.

"I Know" Gumball Response.

Gumball Watterson enter the Gumball Automobile, closing the car door with penny. Gumball Driving For The Watterson Home.

"Hey, Darwin. I'll need talking to you." Say Rachel Wilson.

Darwin Watterson around look, slow walking to Rachel Wilson.

"I'll Sorry, Ex-Girlfriend. I Want You to be my… Perfect… Woman." Darwin Watterson apology for Rachel Wilson.

"It's Okay, Darwin. I still miss you… your wife, carrie is edgy, she Really edgy. You Don't Be A Jerk, You Don't Be A Womanizer, You Don't Wanna Be A Nobody.. It's My Fault" Rachel Wilson Replied.

"your right, Rachel Wilson, I still miss you too. I Still Forgive You For 19th Year Ago. I Will Never… Hit… You. And I Never Lying…You. I Don't Return You Went To The Void Anymore, Rachel" say Darwin.

"yeah, I know. If I engaged you without my husband, boris and your wife, carrie, then I still..love it.. you make me crazy…when I…miss you. I will…I will have 1 children while I call it Boris Jr. he the stronger…he the hopeful..i still sorry for being greedy while ignore you." Say Rachel while she feeling and crying.

Rachel Wilson drop A Ball, hugging Darwin Watterson. Darwin is sad happy with it. Rachel Wilson finished hugging Darwin Watterson, Pick a Ball Up.

"Hey, Can I Play It, Rachel?" Say Darwin.

"Yes." Say Rachel.

Darwin And Rachel enter the Courtball Court while ready for Courtball Match.


	3. Chapter 3

NEO CHAPTER 3

Penny Fitzgerald opening door to enter into the record store while she wearing a short brown wig with retro sunglasses and fur coat.

Penny Choose a vinyl record name Original Doll by The Princess of Pop. Tobias Wilson thinking while he wearing a Pair Of American Football Jersey's, looking at Penny Holding A Original Doll album.

"What's Up, Ladies" say Tobias to Penny.

"Hi, Tobias" said Penny.

Penny Holding an Original Doll, and Tobias Talking.

"How Why Wearing Your Jersey's, Tobias" say Penny Asking what's A Pair of Tobias Jersey's

"Oh I'll Watch New American Football Anymore, It's called Extreme Football League or EFL, for short. I still wearing A Pair of EFL Jersey's, it's still has big game, baby. It have Brand Equity anymore, but it's no crossover with Wrestling Entertainment, baby. Anthem Kneelers is destroying the American football industry, it getting punished, since 2020. That Why I Wear American Football Jersey's" Say Tobias Explain Why He Wearing a Pair of American Football Jersey's

Penny disgusted shock.

"American Football? My Father, Patrick Fitzgerald He Favorite Sport is this, but him too old for this crap. But I choose The Original Doll, it's recording by The Princess Of Pop, only on 2004-2006 I will tries to buy it But it wasn't released until it's come out in 2022." Say Penny Knew about American Football and Original Doll while she show Original Doll at Tobias.

Tobias doesn't know about it.

"Wow, But I listen to classical hip hop. I never listen to that, Penny." say Tobias Serious.

"can I help you, sir?" say The Record Store Customer, Hot Dog Guy

Penny asking The Record Store Customer, Hot Dog Guy to how much is The Original Doll?

"$50." Answer The Record Store Customer, Hot Dog Guy.

Penny Take The Original Doll To Tobias. Penny Pull Wallet out of Her Fur Coat, She Taking Four Twenty Dollar Bill from Open Wallet, Taking it to The Record Store Customer, Hot Dog Guy. Penny Pull It of Her Fur Coat, Giving The Original Doll From Tobias.

"Ah, Thank?" Say The Record Store Customer, Hot Dog Guy.

"No Problem." Say Penny.

Penny and Tobias leave the record store, walking and talking.

"So, Where You Go, Penny" Say Tobias.

"The Watterson House." Say Penny.

Tobias Wilson approaching banana peel on street floor, and He Slipping on it, falling on Trash Can.

"Whatever, Tobias. You're Trash now." Say Penny while She Leave Tobias Wilson for The Watterson House.

Meanwhile at the Carrie-Darwin House…

Carrie recording solo song while sitting in couch, playing her guitar at The Carrie-Darwin House. Carrie, Lead Singer of Carrie Krueger and the Popugat.

Darwin Opening door to enter the living room at The Carrie-Darwin House while he holding the bag, wearing new sneakers. And Closing Door. Carrie Stop Recording.

"Hello, Honey. I got anything." Say Darwin.

"Why You Got New Shoe, Darwin?" say Carrie Asking what Darwin Get New Sneakers.

"Yes...It's Air Force One. Nike, Just Do It." Answer Darwin.

"What you got from you bag?" say Carrie.

Darwin Pulls a three DVD name Sonic and Tails Sexual Harassment Training, We Bare Bear the XXX, Unrated Edition out of His Bag, Showing It to Carrie.

"Wow. This Is A Cringe" Said Carrie.

Darwin put the bag, Two DVD to the table. He opening Unrated Edition DVD Box, Pulling His Disc from DVD Box Open, Hand Holding Unrated Edition Disc Insert DVD Player, Sitting on the chair with Carrie, picks DVD remote up, press play.

"Oh man, we're waiting for watching Unrated Edition. But I seen the internet think I gay with my brother, gumball. I swear, this is not true." Say Darwin but he better at lying.

Darwin and Carrie Watching It.


End file.
